


Sheltered Heart

by loststar69



Category: Abuse - Fandom - Fandom, Bondage - Fandom, Jared Leto Colin Farrel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loststar69/pseuds/loststar69
Summary: Jared Struggles to trust colin after years of abuse in a past relationship, Jared seems unaware of what love is and is scared to bare himself to colin. Through frustration Colin takes things to a level that Jared knows far too well.





	1. Chapter 1

"Colin! get out of the way!"  
"we can work this out...please."  
Jared approaches colin and gets straight up in his face staring at him through teary eyes.  
"I said...move."  
Colin looks into his eyes and feels the urge to kiss him softly instead he reaches up his hand and wipes away a stray tear from jared's cheek.  
Jared flinches and closes his eyes allowing more tears to stream down his face.  
"please." colin pleads breaking the silence.  
Jared opens his eyes and steps away from him.  
"Don't touch me."  
colin ignores him and wraps a single arm around jared pulling him close to him, their bodies pinned together.  
"I made a mistake." colin croaks "i'm sorry if i hurt you."  
"how many times do i have to hear this! i'm trying to trust you, but my heart can't take this."  
"Jared, i'm trying to be patient, i know you've had alot of problems and i'm trying to be supportive. but i'm a human being, who cares about you, but i want something in return, it's driving me crazy."  
" Let go of me!"  
"ssshhh....just relax."  
Jared struggles and punches colin in the mouth, colin pushes jared onto the floor and wipes the blood from his lip onto the back of his hand.  
"why did you do that??" colin snaps, jared scrambles backwards on the floor and colin climbs over him and sits ontop of jared's hips and pins his arms down tightly. "is this what i have to do to be close to you! is this it?? i gotta fucking restrain you!"  
"Colin, no." Jared struggles beneath him. "please don't. I don't Like this."  
"Oh, you don't like this? I don't like being hit in the face either...so we're even."  
"LET ME GO!"  
"Not this time...I kinda like this, under my control, feeling your warmth, your heart beating close to mine and all of that. but in the back of my head...i just want to strip you naked, slowley, one item at a time."  
Jareds breath quickens as he panics beneath colins grasp. In a rage his throws colin off him and stumbles to the door. colin follows him and grabs his hair pulling him back and swinging him against the wall, jared head butts him so hard colin falls to his knees holding his head, jared throws open the door, his vision blured from the throbbing pain in his head, he loses balance and falls down the stairs, falling flat onto his back, through his blurred vision he sees colin appear at the top of the stairs and he pulls himself up quickly and makes his way to the garage door, he swings it open and feels his pocket for his car keys, then he remembers he left them by the door on the way in, he looks around for colin who is nowhere to be seen. he quickly rushes over to the table and grabs his car keys, and rushes back to the car. Maybe colin had passed out he wondered. He jumps into the car starts the engine and as the garage door rises he steps on the gas and drives swiftly under the door and away from the house.  
He begins to cry as he watches the house disappear in the rear view mirror. His heart beating fast, his whole body trembled. he has no idea where he is driving to but he just keeps going, hours pass by and he finally decides to pull up at a truck stop to rest and gather himself.  
He pulls the car in and parks up, he stops the engine and sits for a second, listening to the quiet around him, he rests his head back into the seat and closes his eyes. Suddenly he hears his phone start to buzz, but he ignores it. He opens his eyes and grabs the keys from the ignition and glances in the mirror to the back of the car, Colin springs forward and holds his hand firmly over jared's mouth, the other arm he uses to wrap around his waist from the back of the car seat.  
Jared moans under colins hand and pulls at himself. Colin grabs jareds hands around the back of the seat and cable ties his wrists together. Jared struggles trying to slam his feet onto the car horn on the stearing wheel, but he'd already removed the keys, so it didn't sound. Colin steps out of the car and lets himself back in to the passenger seat beside him.  
"no, no, no!!" Jared cries trying to struggle free. Colin drops jared's seat back and clicks off his seat belt.  
"aww, you're all flustered."  
"Please, don't!"  
" Don't touch you? "  
"I said stop!!"  
"Do you have any idea how i feel about you? you wont let me near you, barely let me kiss you and ive never seen you naked. well thats all gotta change right now. you owe it to me."  
"I don't owe you anything! I have some personal issues to work on and right now you're making it hard to trust you."  
"you're nothing but a fucking tease."  
"Thats not true..."  
"Proove it."  
Colin leans over Jared and unbuttons his shirt slowley. "Don't do this." Jared sobs  
"ssshhh....."  
"No" He sobs as colin continues to unbutton his shirt. Jared pulls at his hands behind his back the cable ties cutting tightly into his wrists.  
"Colin!" Jareds tells through anger and panic.  
Colin stops for a moment .  
"Jared, talk to me."  
"you're no different colin...look at what you're doing to me."  
To be Continued.


	2. Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Falls defenseless to Colin's trap of passionate games.

"I am different. let me show you how different I am..." he strokes Jared's cheek with the back of his index finger.  
"It's not nice being hurt is it?"  
"I didn't mean to..." Jared pleads and colin places his hand over his mouth.  
"Just stay quiet for a second, baby." Colin smiles and nods with his unbearbly sexy irish charm. Jared finds himself giving into him and nods beneath his grasp.  
Colin finally reaches around and cuts Jared's hands free and towers above him in the car seat, his crotch growing into Jared as the tention fills the air. Jared looks up at him and slowley places his hands against colins chest feeling his toned form underneath his fitted gray tshirt. His lips part as colins linger just a small distance away from his, his hot breath making Jared flush even more as their bodys explore one another.  
"Colin" Jared Moans. But colin doesn't reply, he just takes Jareds hands and wraps them around his neck and he edges them both out off the car. Once they are both out he pulls Jared's hips tightly to his and pulls him into a kiss that is so passionate Jared's knees grow weak. As jared falls victim to colins passionate ways, colin pulls his legs around his waist and carrys him towards the motel room just beside the truck stop. Without even checking in he kicks the door to the room open and kicks the door shut behind them. He places jared up against the door and draws him into another devouring kiss as he pulls the silver chain to secure the door.  
"Now, you're all mine." Colin claims and Jared slides down into a standing position against colins body, their crotches throbbing into eachother with the growing love pains between them.  
Colin leads Jared backwards onto the bed, Kissing each step of the way, as Jared finally lays down to be straddled by colin.   
"I need you." Colin moans gripping Jareds hand above his head, and leans down to kiss and nibble at his pale exposed neck. Jared Moans back into him and closes his eyes and he limply grips onto colins hair.  
"How does it feel...?" Colin asks as he bites at Jareds neck.  
"Don't stop...uhhh..."  
Colin smiles down at him and kisses his way down, lifting up his tshirt to lick his navel. Jared reaches up and takes off his shirt.  
Colin finds his way up to Jared's nipples where he licks and sucks each of them.   
"Uhhh...please."  
"Sssshhh...God, you're fucking sexy."  
"Colin, stop...I can't..." Jared pleads weakly underneath him, but can't defend himself any longer to colins extacy.  
Colin lifts himself off him and Jared arches himself up on his elbows and watches colin as he removes his own shirt and pulls down his pants. Jared looks at him from head to toe in awe.  
"Trust me yet?" Colin asks as he pulls up a chair and picks up Jared's feet onto his lap, He doesn't lose eye contact with Jared as he unlaces his boots one at a time, once he removes them he places them on the floor. Jared bites his lip and watches him. Colin reaches up his leg and pulls his socks off slowley over his feet, and discards them to the floor, he massages his feet gently with his amazing hands before taking out his hard shaft and spitting down onto his cock for enough lube to have jared take his cock inbetween the soles of his feet and jerk him into a solid erection. Colin groans under Jared's grasp and reaches for his belt to remove the last of Jareds clothes, they fall back into the bed, both naked, sweating, hot and wet, their sexy scents mix together and their breath is swapped between one another as, they gasp for air, Colin enters jared and holds his hands tightly by his head as he eases slowley into his sweet hole.  
Jared Bites his lip and his toes curl into the bed sheet as colin takes him with beautiful force. He pulls his cock out and circles Jared's ass before entering him again, He spins him around onto his front and holds his arms behind his back taking him in every way possible. Then Jared sits up on his knees, on all fours, his head dropping down as colin plugs him again in his sweet tight ass. Colin pulls Jareds head back and kisses him deeply on the lips before he turns him around to face him, Jared pins his small frame against colin and they both collapse back onto the bed, Jared straddles colin and leans forward taking his cock into his mouth and egding him off some more, colin moans under jared as he cums hard all over the bed, his body tingling as the waves of orgasm wash over him.  
"Your turn...Baby." He sits up and pulls Jared onto his knees with his back against his chest and kisses at his neck as he reaches around and jerks him until he cums, his body trembles as colin sends him over the edge and all the energy from his body is drained. They both breathe deeply in unison and colin gently lays Jared down onto the bed, and pulls the sheet around both of them, Jared cuddles into him and falls alseep almost instantly. His small naked form lay limply in colins grasp. Colin kisses his forhead and strokes his hair, and smiles as Jared moans sweetly in his sleep from his touch.   
To be continued.


End file.
